Listen To Your Heart
by Lien-Wan
Summary: OneShot...Will a incident with Cho stop Hemrione from admitting her feelings for Harry? And vice versa? Rated for swearing...


**Author's notes: Well…I'm in a little bit of a writer's block and I heard this song and I HAD to write something about it! This is a one-shot song fic…HPHG…yeah that's how I roll. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…chill already…**

**Song: Listen to your heart…DHT**

**(It helps while your reading this to listen to this song…I dunno why…)**

**Sorry about some problems with this story originally. This is revised because I read it again and I wasn't happy. REVIEW CUTIES!**

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room to find it empty. She was glad of this. You see, Hermione Granger was heartbroken. The man she loved was being flirted with Cho Chang, the whore of Ravenclaw. Hermione burst into anther set of tears and she recalled the events that lead her to running to her room crying.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hermione walked down the corridor to Transfiguration. She had finally worked up enough courage to tell Harry her feelings with the encouragement of Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and her other best friend, Ron Weasley. They had convinced her that Harry did indeed feel the same way as she did. They finally, after months of telling her to do so, gotten her worked up enough to go through with her deed. She had passed Harry a note in DADA to meet her 10 min before class started. He nodded when he read through her perfectly handwritten note. _

_She turned the corner that was leading to Transfiguration to find Harry with his back to her. She was about to walk up to him when she heard the shrill laughter of Cho Chang. '_Dammit' _thought Hermione, '_why the hell is she here? Doesn't 7th year have potions at this time?'_ Her eyes widened as Cho stood on her tip toes and kissed Harry square on the mouth. Hermione let out a cry and turned on her heels and ran back to Gryffindor tower. She heard in the background of her pounding heart and sobs, Harry yell her name. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Hermione didn't know how she could be so stupid. Harry would never go for her. She was a bookworm and wasn't as perfect as Cho Chang. She didn't have the perfect body, yet she was thought rather pretty by some boys. Her hair would never lay as straight and flawless as Cho's. Her hair, although not as bushy as it once was, had began to genteelly curl into ringlets. She would never fly like Cho. Merlin, she knew she would never even fly. Too terrified for heights had always stopped her from getting on a broom.

She finally decided to go up to her room and have a little nap. She didn't even care about missing Transfiguration. That was far from her mind at this point. As she walked up the stairs, a fresh stream of tears came down and she sprinted the rest of the way up. Once she got into her room, she flung herself on her bed and proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

Harry had 2 problems. For one Cho Chang kept following him around and for another, Harry Potter had just broken the heart of the one girl he loved. He was nervous about meeting her. He thought maybe she figured out his feelings and was going to tell him that they should just be friends. Ron, Parvati, and Lavender all said that she returned the feelings but he wasn't so sure. He didn't want them saying that just to get his hopes up. He then remembered how he broke his sweet Hermione's heart.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry was waiting by the Transfigurations room for Hermione. She said she had wanted to talk to him about something and to meet him 10 minutes before class started. He turned and looked down the corridor when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around thinking it was Hermione and got a bad surprise to find Cho Chang staring back at him. _

"_Uhh…Hi Cho…"_

"_Harry! I have been looking all over for you! I wanted to talk to you!" she said her voice dripping a fake cheery sort of way. _

"_Well actually I'm waiting for Hermione here." He said trying to pry his arm out of her grasp. _

"_Oh…that bookworm friend of yours? Well why don't you just blow her off and come do something with me hmm?" she said with the last statement filled with a seductive tone. She giggled shrilly and said," Here's a preview of what we might do." She said while standing on her tip toes and pecking him on the mouth. That's when he heard it. Hermione's faint cry and he turned around just in time to see her brown hair whipping in the wind as she ran in the direction she just came from. _

"_HERMIONE WAIT!" he yelled, trying to get her attention, but she just kept running till she was out of his line of sight. _"Shit" _was all he could think of. _

_He turned around to find a very happy looking Cho grinning very widely while batting her eyelashes at him with an evil smirk on her face. He glared at her saying in a threatening tone, "I would NEVER do anything with you, you whore! Stop following me around! I'm only interested in one girl and she just took off!" Harry had never spoken with such forcefulness to a girl, but Cho was a great exception._

_Harry spun around on his heel and took off to find Hermione, hoping to Merlin that she would listen to him. _

That's what Harry was doing at this exact moment. Trying to find Hermione. He was hoping that she would be in class and that he could talk to her then but she had missed class. He then went searching around the castle and then decided to go to dinner, hoping that she would be there but again, she wasn't. Now he, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati were searching all over for her.

"I KNOW!" shouted Lavender. "WOW HOW COME WE DIDN'T THINK OF THIS BEFORE!"

"Well why don't you tell _us_ first _then_ you can yell it to the whole bloody school!" whispered Ron annoyedly to his silly girlfriend.

"Oh sorry." She muttered before continuing. "The girl's dormitories! I have no clue why we didn't think of it beforehand!"

They all looked at each other and began running to the Gryffindor common room. They all reached the base of the steps and stopped.

"Harry, maybe you should stay down here and me and Lav go check and her and bring her down here so you guys can talk." Suggested Parvati.

"Hey I wanna come to! This is MY best friend also!" whined Ron.

"Ron how do you suppose you're going to get up the stairs?" Parvati asked.

"Uhh..Well you see…there's a secret stair and…uhhh…" was all Ron could come up with.

"Oh do show me Ron." Was Paravti's reply.

Ron walked over to the steps and kicked and certain stone and he proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Well, Ron, Lavender, that explains why I hear some strange noises from your bed." Parvati giggled out as Ron and Lavender turned the shade of Ron's hair. Even Harry had to give a small smile at that.

Then Ron, Parvati, and Lavender went in search of their missing friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione awoke form her nap bleary eyed and with streaks of mascara running down her face from her tears. She had felt someone shaking her and calling her name and looked up to find her best friend Ron's face staring worriedly at her. Behind him Lavender and Parvati both made their way to either sides of Hermione's bed, rubbing her back and rubbing her hair.

"Hey 'Mione." Ron said speaking softly to her.

"Hey guys." She replied, her voice croaking a little from crying and her nap.

"Listen Hermione, you have to listen to Harry. He's been worried sick about you ever since the incident with Cho. Talk to him Hermione please?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "He kissed her you guys. I can't. He apparently doesn't feel the same way about me!" she said, a fresh batch of tears beginning to spring form her eyes.

"Hermione listen," cooed Lavender's soft voice," Cho kissed him. Harry told her off after he saw you running away. Hermione he didn't want to kiss her. I promise. He only has eyes for you. We all swear by it. Just talk to him girl."

"I don't know. It's too soon."

"Well you might want to hurry things along. He's just as heartbroken as you. He misses you Hermione. You have always been there for each other. Be there for him this one last time." Parvati said while continuing to stroke her hair as Lavender rubbed her back and Ron had taken her hand and was holding it, comforting her.

"We will go downstairs. It's your choice Hermione. But think. You're the smartest witch of your time. Would Harry really kiss Cho willingly?" stated Ron as he and the girls got up and left her.

As they walked out of the door to Hermione's room they ran into Harry.

"That didn't sound good." He said sadly.

"Harry don't worry. She's smart. She'll come to her senses sooner or later." Parvati said convincingly.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later." Harry said almost silently, but Ron, Lavender, and Parvati all heard it and they glanced at each other with worried looks.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hermione flipped onto her back and let out a large sigh. She needed to calm down and try and sort things out. She muttered a spell that she found in the library a few weeks ago. It sent music filling the room . The familiar piano notes of her favorite song came on followed by the softly singing voice, as she curled back into bed and closed her eyes.

"**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_**

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**_

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart**_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

**_Before you tell him goodbye…_**

Hermione began to sniffle. It wasn't fair. Her head wanted to hate Harry, but her heart couldn't.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

**_Before you tell him goodbye…_**

_**And there are voices**_

_**That wants to be heard**_

_**So much to mention**_

_**But you can't find the words**_

_**The scent of magic**_

_**The beauty that's been**_

_**When love was wilder than the wind**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

**_Before you tell him goodbye…"_**

As the music faded out Hermione drifted off into a peaceful sleep, more calming than before.

_Some time later…_

Hermione sat bolt right up in her bed. It was now 11:34 and most of the students would be in bed, for tomorrow they had classes. She decided she needed to talk to Harry. Hermione ran into the bathroom, washed her face, and then bolted down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she slowed down to find Harry staring intently into the fire.

"Harry?" she said meekly, afraid her voice would betray her but finding to her surprise it didn't. She watched as he lifted his head up and looked into her chocolate orbs and she became lost in his emerald eyes.

He started to get up and said," Hermione I-"but was cut off as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him. At first it was a gentle kiss but then Hermione felt Harry's tongue rub against her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She gladly obliged as he began exploring her mouth. When they broke apart Hermione's face was flushed and her ears were burning red.

"Well, I'm…uhh…sorry for not…uhh… listening to you, I guess." Hermione stuttered in saying. Harry smirked at her nervousness and decided to say to Hermione what he was going to say to her before the whole Cho incident.

"Hermione I want to say something to you but you have to promise not to laugh."

"OK Harry go ahead."

"Ok well Hermione ever since 1st year you have stood by my side and have always been loyal to me and it took me till 4th year when you dated Victor that I really liked you and then last year when you were hit with that curse, it almost killed me to see you suffer and then this year when you ran away crying and I knew you were crying because of me. Ok well what I'm trying to say is…Hermione…I love you so much."

Hermione's eyes were welling up in tears as she heard Harry say all of this. They spilt over as she said the four words Harry wanted to hear more than anything," I love you too."

Harry and Hermione then shared another very loving kiss. Hermione and Harry were both very content to spend the rest of the night on the couch, just holding each other.

The next morning Ron, Lavender, and Parvati watched happily as they watched Harry and Hermione sleep lovingly in each others arms. They quickly got the rest of the Gryffindor out of the room to give the new lovebirds some time alone when they woke up.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Comments? Flames? ANYTHING? Well I guess you know the drill! R/R!**


End file.
